War Machine
by HumanMageMay
Summary: A girl raced down a winded path with twists and turns. Trees started to wilt, so is the ground, turning a greyish color, it's spreading like wildfire. A man's cry can be heard from a distance. This said man, is the cause of the phenomenon, this man holds a magic ability. The magic of death. As for the girl, she is said man's first creation. She's a war machine, his War Machine.
1. Chapter 1

_A girl raced down a winded path with twists and turns. Trees started to wilt, so is the ground, turning a grayish color, it's spreading like wildfire. A man's cry can be heard from a distance. This said man, is the cause of the phenomenon, this man holds a magic ability. The magic of death. As for the girl, she is said man's first creation. She's a war machine, but not just any war machine. The Death Mage's War Machine._

A little girl held tightly on a man's hand as he walked swiftly through the crowd. He kept looking back to see if the little girl was okay. Today was the day of the choosing ceremony. The choosing ceremony is a special ceremony where Dragons choose humans that have potential to become a Dragon Slayer. After the Dragon Civil War ended a few years back, the Dragons decided to be mentors for the potential humans.

"Remember what we practice?" The man said as he picked up his pace to get to the front of the crowd.

"Yes papa. Agree to the one named Acnologia, anyone else is bad." the little girl's black eyes brightened. She tugged his hand excitedly. Though she never seen a dragon or seen much of other humans, she was very cheerful. The man gave a small smile at the little girl. Though he was not very fond of her, since she was a mistake.

"Good, but how many times did I have to tell you to call me Zeref." the man said patting her head, as one of the townsman yelled 'I see one!' Zeref straightened his back stepping in front of the girl, knowing that the brown dragon was no Acnologia. The small child escaped from behind the man and started to gasp.

The little girl looked in awe as a winged creature started to descend from the sky. The little girl stretched out her hand waving at the dragon. The dragon landed with a loud thud as dust flew outwards. The mighty look of the dragon became prideful as it began to search into the crowd, its bold red eyes stopped at the cheerful little girl. Her black hair is neatly rested on her shoulder. Her aura was bright and the dragon could tell. The sharp mouth of the dragon spoke in mighty roar,

"I choose that little girl with the short black hair and black eyes." The brown dragon said bowing his head towards her. The little girl thought 'This must be Acnologia!' Clearly he was not and she knew it, but the little girl was caught in the moment of the sight of her first dragon.

"I agree, sir!" she jumped up and down as she petted the dragon's head. Zeref froze and stared down at the little girl, his first war machine was not supposed to say yes to Carnis, the dragon of the 5 Senses. Zeref tried to pull the girl back but she already managed to wriggle her way through the crowd.

"Now child come with me and I'll train you to become the best Dragon Slayer." Carnis roared as she climbed her tiny body onto his neck. Carnis was proud of the little girl, he thought that humans were weak, but when he saw how small the girl was and how powerful she felt, he knew something wasn't right with her.

Carnis departed with the little girl on his neck, the wind brushed up against the girl's black hair. At some points she would catch a few bugs in her mouth, but she never felt… Alive. The second dragon descended in front of the town. It was Acnologia. Acnologia was annoyed when he didn't see the girl Zeref promised to have for him. The town was left into shreds, no humans souls were spared except one, Zeref.

* * *

><p>The Dragon took the little girl into his dark, damp cave under a beautiful meadow. The trip took a long time, because Carnis had ran into some other dragons on the way. Over time the girl grew tired, and the wind began to calm her. With the girl a sleep on his cold neck, a man appeared from the shadows. The dragon, stopped and waited for the mysterious man to come out of the shade. After the stare off in long silence, Carnis got an irritated itch.<p>

"State your business." Carnis ordered as his voice shook some trees. Surprisingly the little girl was still asleep, her snores rang through the silence between the two. Without noticing black shadows began to crawl into her mouth leaving her paralyzed.

"I'll be taking her back with me." Zeref said stepping out of the shadows. Carnis stared at the man before laughing. Zeref scowled at the brown dragon.

"Now why would I do that?" Carnis chuckled, "This girl has the strength to be taught the 5 senses."

"That girl is not human, she's my machine. Now hand her over or Acnologia will have your head, and your meadow will be dead." Zeref yelled, using the Acnologia card. Of course, Carnis already knew she wasn't human. No human child could be that strong, maybe if she was a bit older, it would be understandable, but the girl is only a few years old.

Carnis didn't care about Acnologia killing him, it was his meadow what got to him. Carnis loved the garden more than the water he needs to survive. The meadow was the only place that didn't get destroyed by the Dragon Civil War. This was the meadow where is loved one died, Herbiva, the dragon of the month May. Herbiva's meadow was the only meadow that would grow Middlemist Red, the rarest flower to bloom. The thought of wilted flowers made him cringe.

"I will not give you the girl, but I'll do anything else as you wish." Carnis glared at Zeref, as Zeref smirked.

"Give me one of her eye, and I want you to teach her a certain type of magic." Zeref said stroking his non-existent beard.

"And that is?" Carnis asked while Zeref gave his answer.

Zeref made his way over to his first creation. Suddenly, he drew up his sleeve and bringing it back down. His fingers made it around her left eye. Using his dark magic, the black eye malted away from her body and into his hands. Zeref tossed the gooey substance up and down. Carnis looked away in disgust. He didn't want to give up the girl, because she was special, he and Zeref knew that, but doing that to a little girl was wrong.

Carnis roared, "You got her eye now leave and never come back!"

Zeref smirked as he place the eye in his robe. Wiping his hands on the silk of the shawl, Zeref replied, "I don't need to come back, time will do its role and she'll find herself bowing before me."

Then and there, black mist rose up from the ground and swallowed Zeref, leaving Carnis left with the little girl. He sighed and placed the girl on the cave's floor, she silently stirred in her sleep. He was glad that she wasn't wake for the time being. Carnis looked around his cave before his eyes landing on clear crystals hanging from the cave's wall. He chipped off a small piece of the rock and used his dragon's fire to shape it into a sphere. Red swirled inside the orb, coloring the crystal in red. Gently as a dragon could, Carnis delicately placed the small orb into the girl's closed eye. She stirred in her sleep, making Carnis' sweat drop.

He knew this is going to be a start of revolution.


	2. Chapter 2

The little girl woke up with one of her eyes missing. She tried to scratch the darkness away from her supposed to be eye, but she felt a smooth texture that replaced it. The wondered what the texture was, she guessed it was either glass or plastic. With her left eye gone, she struggled to rely on her right eye.

"Ah! You woke up child!" Carnis said with a sigh.

"Why did you take my eye?"The little girl yelled getting mad at the dragon. Her aura rising to a deathly black color. Carnis was shocked at the little girl, she managed to bring out her power so quickly.

"It was the first step of earning your powers. If you still had it, you wouldn't be able to bring out your full potential." Carnis lied to the little girl. When the little girl heard his reason she calmed down. Her energy dulled to a grey color.

"Now child what is your name?" he questioned the little girl.

"I don't know. Papa always called me Experiment 1." The little girl replied patting her hair.

"We'll how about we call you," Carnis paused before finishing, "How about we call you May."

"Why May?" the girl asked as she tilted her head in wonder.

"Flowers bloom in May." was Carnis' only reply.

* * *

><p>The year was X413, colonies started to form all around Fiore. In a middle of a meadow, there stood a brown dragon and a girl who is taller than most women of this time period. She stood 5'9", but not so busty as the town's women. She sent attacks to the large dragon, one after another attacks became to dull and the girl became tired. The dragon raised his claws and swooped down smacking the girl into a tree. She let out a whimper and got up from the ground her eye flashed red while the other was covered by her black bangs. She growled as fangs drew out of her mouth.<p>

"May! You have not improved! Until you actually damage me till I can't fly, you're not aloud to sleep inside the cave!" Carnis roared accidentally knocking some trees down, but May stood there still with a scowl on her face.

"Fine!" She stomped away from the large creature, while her dark aura blaring through the bright day light.

Usually May is a cheery girl, she would bring joy around her, but Carnis has been training her to the point where she can't take it. Her body was sore to the point anything she touched burned her. May walked to the nearest town to take a small break away from her dad. Her long, black hair tousled in the wind as the unbalanced cobble stone became even. The air smelt of fresh baked bread and ripened fruit. The towns people smiled and laugh, always cheerful and never dull.

May stopped to rest under a large tree in the middle of the town's square. Out of know where a small red object fell from inside the tree and landed on top of her head. May looked at the object, she studied the red orb and saw it was an apple. She looked up above her and saw a boy around her age cheekily smiling down at her. He hopped down to the ground right next to her.

"Oi! Sorry 'bout that! They call me Jasper, and you are?" The boy with shaggy brown hair, he had a scar on his face that goes over one of his eyes.

May studied his features Jasper was a little muscular compared to other boys his age, but he sure was fit enough to lift a huge metal pipe. May looked at him before flipping her bangs upward to let him catch a glimpse of her red glass eye. She wanted peace and quiet, but this Jasper kid, was in the way of it. Seeing that he wasn't scared of her glass eye, she sighed and gave in without a fight.

"May Herbiva." she replied with her eyes closed.

"Oh cool! Are you a mage? I can sense great power from you! I can tell because I'm a Lightning Dragon Slayer!" Jasper said sitting down by May. He held his hands together with the apple in his grasp.

"I got this scar when I obtained to produce magic. My dragon, Flashgino taught me since I was little. I made this machine, but I'm still working on the minor details." Jasper rambled on pulling out a weird contraption with spikes on both sides on round spheres.

"My dad his name is Carnis, he teaches me the 5 senses magic." May replied with a tick on her forehead, "What is the machine supposed to do?"

"Hmm, I don't know yet. I was think I can build it for entertainment, you know when you just want to chill for a second." He replied placing the machine on his head.

"Why don't you play music from them?" She suggest closing her eyes, waiting for a response.

"Music? What is that? Is it a type of food or is it a type of magic?" Jasper replied in excitement and curiosity. May snapped her eyes open and looked at the lighting mage in shock.

"You don't know what Music is!?" She yelled sitting straight up, from the tree, "I'll show you then."

May waved her hands in a spiral motion and the tree started to split bits a bark out. A weird shape appeared from the tree, and Jasper gasp in wonder. Towns men who where walking nearby stopped in amazement. This was a different magic then most. The shape landed in front of May, as she stood up and placed it on her shoulder to her wrist.

"Now watch and learn, cause I'm about to teach you about the thrill of Music." May said standing in front of the boy.

Her hands flew from different tunes, a group of townspeople gathered around the girl and boy. Magic circles appeared around her fingers giving out happy signals to anyone who was listening. That was when Jasper and May shared a special connection.

* * *

><p>The year was X686, May was still alive but Jasper has past. It's been over 200 years since she last saw him. May dedicated herself to only work on advancing in her magic. She never aged since her 17th birthday. May always asked Carnis why but he would always shake his head, and said "Someday you'll find out on your own, now lets get back to training."<p>

"Now focus May! Try to feel it within this soil." Carnis voice boomed, May and Carnis were sitting on top of Herbiva's meadow. Carnis was trying to teach her how to bring things back up from the dead.

He was trying to make her revive Herbiva, so he can reunite with her once again. May sighed and scratched her head, "Why am I doing this? I don't understand this point."

"Hush child, you need to focus." Carnis whispered. Black Air started to swirl around her sweat dripped down from her forehead. She felt her mind going fuzzy, as she remembered something in the past.

_"I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to. I can't control it." A boy's voice screamed. Lightning flashed everywhere, striking three men close by. Guards tackled the boy down to the ground, knocking him out. A girl could be heard screaming "Let him go!" _

_"JASPER!" The girl tried to reach for his hand, but she was hold back by a pair of guards. The council took Jasper into prison before court. For days May waited outside for Jasper return. She haven't eaten for days, even weeks before a council member came out of the building._

_"Jasper has been counted guilty for the murder of three innocent bystanders." _

May eyes snapped open, her breathing was uneven as she held her head in her hands. Why did she have a vision of him? Tears fell from her eye, she stayed there as Carnis silently closed his eyes, feeling guilt. The emotions spilled from her, anger, depression, confusion, and guilt. Her hands touched the warm ground as a tear dropped onto the moist soil. The ground began to shake as May cried harder. It is all my fault, I could of stopped him. IT'S ALL MY FAULT! May face-planted onto the wet grass.

A large mass fused out of the ground, it was rather a large creature, some may call it a beast but it is most known as a Dragon. Not just any dragon, the dragon of month May, Herbiva. Carnis cried at the sight of her. Scales were missing, you could see organs spilling from her rib cage. Her head was half missing. Herbiva's jaw was broken, hanging loosely from her upper jaw. Carnis was speechless, yet sadden.

"Herbiva what happened to you?" Carnis asked inching closer to the female dragon.

"What happened? I died Carnis, I need to go back to where I belong. I was meant to die. You know that, I wouldn't be happy to live a life that I wasn't meant in." Herbiva answered quietly and softly.

"But we can be together now." Carnis replied desperately. He want Herbiva to be with him so that they can live happily together again.

"No, it doesn't work like that." Herbiva said, " Farewell Carnis."

Herbiva smiled at Carnis before she disappeared, and May woke up from the ground with a groan. She rubbed her head and look up at Carnis. Fear took over her expression, Carnis was crying. She was worried and wobbled over to Carnis and hugged his leg.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you hear, Carnis? There is this new guild named Fairy Tail, and the founder looks like a twelve year old!" May said laughing as she entered Carnis' cave. He barked in laughter.

"A little girl! That's silly. What magic does she have?" Carnis smiled.

"Hmm, I think it was Fairy Magic?" May thought for a second before agreeing with herself, "Fairy Magic."

"Fairy Magic? Well that's not what you hear everyday! May go bring them a house warming gift. Welcome them to Magnolia." Carnis ordered but May tried to protest as he smiled. Without realizing, May found herself in front of the Fairy Tail guild. She had her wooden violin from long ago, in her hands. She huffed as she knocked on the door. The door opened as she saw a small girl in an angel like costume. The little girl smiled as she swung the door open.

"Are you here to join the guild?" The little girl asked with joy in her eyes. May saw several strange fellows in the main hall.

"Oh no sorry, I'm just here to welcome you to Magnolia." May replied showing her violin to the little girl.

"Is that a violin?" The petite girl said plucking a string earning a growl from the tall girl.

"May I play you a song?" May asked slightly annoyed. The master of the guild nodded taking a seat by the stage.

May arms moved to the correct position and started to play a melody that made everyone smile and energized. May started to leap around the stage playing the upbeat melody. Mavis started to twirl around her guild mates, smiling with her bare feet on the ground. It was when the music turned into a fast beat tempo was when Mavis' eyes narrowed. Mavis felt tremendous power from May. When the tune slowly died out, May let her shoulders relax and took a bow. She never played a happy tune before, not since that day. May smiled and walked towards Mavis.

"I hope you enjoy it here Mavis." May said taking a leave towards the door before Mavis stopped her.

"Wait!" Mavis said gently, "Let's play a game."

* * *

><p>May was currently standing in front of a short teenage girl. She listen to Mavis as she explained the rules. The game was called the game of truth. Of course May wanted to play this so called game, mainly because she never played any sort of games before. May was obligated to place a bet, because Mavis said that if she wins that May would join the guild. A man called Yury Dreyar placed a small glass cube between the two girls.<p>

"You may go first, but I will win this game in one round." Mavis said with a smirk. When Mavis declared this statement May held out her hand to shake Mavis'. When Mavis touched May's hand, May saw Mavis' past and how she got here. May's left eye turned red, making Mavis to drop her smirk, and replaced in wonder.

"Thank you, but I suggest you go first." May replied crossing her arms over her torso.

"Alright then," Mavis thought before saying the same question she gave to Yuriy a while ago, " You blinked 57 times since you entered the sphere."

"Correct." May said and the sphere remained put. Yuriy, Precht, and Warrod looked in awe, all three of them could't beat Mavis so how can she?

"Now it is my turn. Mavis, you have been walking bare foot for 2,713 days." May said looking at Mavis to answer.

"True." Mavis replied while the sphere disappeared. Mavis clenched her palms together.

"Don't worry I have a feeling I'll be back." May said before disappearing through the guild's door.

May made her way throughout the city. She stopped in front of a similar tree. May lightly pressed her hand on the bark of the tree and closed her eyes. Memories flashed through her mind as she used touch of the 5 senses, Print.

_A girl saw council members drag a boy by chains towards the direction of the large blossom tree. She tried to reach him; screaming his name, but he didn't respond. The boy had tears in his eyes ashamed to look up. _

_"Jasper please! I love you!" May screamed trying to get a hold of the boy. The sun's light caught a glimpse of May shiny diamond ring. In fact it was a ring Jasper gave May. It was her engagement ring. _

_The guards stopped in front of the tree where they first met, and started to set up the ropes and a wooden stage. May didn't want accept the fact that they were going to hang the only person she loved. She made her way through and lightly traced her thumb over Jasper's scar that covered his left eye. His light shirt exposed his black tattoo that was on his chest. He silently cried as hugged May around her waist. Today was the day that Jasper was to be sentenced with treason._

_"Don't worry Jasper, I'll find a away out of this." May whispered into Jasper's blondish-brown hair. He closed his eyes and held May on his chest. "Don't do anything that would hurt yourself."_

_May made her way out of the town, and found herself in front of Carnis. Carnis met Jasper only once before, it was the time when Jasper came to ask for Carnis' blessing for their engagement. Of course, Carnis approved of Jasper very much. Jasper was presentable and trustworthy, a perfect match for May. _

_"Carnis I need your help. They're going to kill Jasper." May said while holding back tears. Carnis closed his eyes and silently spoke to May, " May, I can not help you. If Jasper did something wrong, then he must pay the consequences." _

_She couldn't believe what Carnis was saying. She thought that Carnis actually liked Jasper. May took a step away from Carnis as he demanded her to stay. She shook her head with tears falling from her eye. She ran away from the brown dragon and spirited away into the woods. By the time the sun began to set, a crowd began to form around the large tree where Jasper was about to be. May slowly made her away towards the large crowd. Jasper scanned through the dozens of head when he spotted his fiance. He stared at her worried. Soon after, council members began to make their way up the small wooden stage. A man with a long bearded face stood in front of the podium. _

_"This evening we will witness, Jasper Flash, be sentenced with Treason. He murdered three council members. With him gone our town will be a safer place!" The man shouted as the crowd started to cheer._

_"That's not true!" May yelled from the back. Her black hair started to fly everywhere. A black aura started to form around her. Jasper feared for May's life and May herself. May's eye turned into a lifeless dark red. The dark side of the 5 senses began to unlock. Carnis never taught her the dark side, because it was very dangerous magic. Black smoke started to come out from her hand. A not so pleasant smile formed on her face as she tilted her neck in a creepy way. She made her way over to the bearded council man, she formed her fingers in the shape of a gun. Her index finger touched the center of his forehead down to his heart. With one word May whispered into the council's ear, " Bang." _

_The bearded man fell to the ground, paralyzed but not dead. Screams could be heard throughout the crowd. Jasper was calling out to May to wake up. May's eyes began to fog up but as soon as it cleared, she heard Jasper yelling ," Run!" Jasper kept chanting 'Run May!'. Guards started to go after May, as one pulled the Jasper's rope. Jasper falling yelling May's name._

_Then and there, was the last thing May saw before everything went black.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>May took a step back away from the tree. She slid her hands down the trunk of the tree. An old emotion swirled around her stomach. The same emotion she haven't felt in a long time, happiness. How many years has it been since she visited this tree? 100 years? No, it has to be more than that. May said a prayer for Jasper, when she felt an bright aura that lingered around her. It was similar to Jasper's but it was different. May snapped her head to the direction to the person, her hopes were high, hoping that it was Jasper. Her eyes darted to a man she saw back at the Fairy guild. Yury Dreyar.<p>

"Oh um hello." May awkwardly said as he walked towards her. He flashed May a smile as he held out his hand. Yury wanted to know why she felt so different then most mages. Surely he noted that she's a sound mage, but he also wonder what was wrong with her left eye. He watched May as she sat down leaning back on the tree.

"May right?" Yury said as he stood in front of her. May nodded and patted the ground next to her. Yury took the spot and turned his head towards her, before he could ask her anything May spoke up.

"You're probably wondering what kind of mage I am, am I not correct?" May spoke to Yury without looking at him. Yury flinched at the coldness of her tone. Maybe it wasn't a good time to talk to her. Yury sucked in air before asking, " Correct."

May gave a sigh then answered, " I'm a dragon slayer. My dragon, Carnis, teaches me the 5 senses magic. You know the, touch, smell, hear, see, and taste."

"Oh so you used your magic when you preformed for us." Yury said remembering the performance. May nodded then continued talking, "The 5 senses is a not so great magic, because it has a dark side to it too. Like for hearing there is Human Subordination, that's why when people hear my music they get enhanced with a happy feeling or a sad feeling."

Yury remained silent as he processed the whole thing into his mind. Then what happened to your eye, why did it turn red? Yury thought of questions that he couldn't process all at once. Thinking about it made his head spin. May patted herself down before standing up. She looked at Yury then said, " This will be it for now. Until then."

May walked away from the tree and Yury as her silhouette could be seen, her long black hair blew backwards. He watch her disappeared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day May woke up surrounded by ash and dust. She immediately sat up, breathing in the unusual chemicals. She could hear the ocean near by, also the sound of metal clanking together. May got up to look for villagers that would be around the area. As she got closer to the metal sound she spotted men in red robes and masks; little kids working on something. May felt pity for the little kids, as she heard a man in a robe say, "It's going to take years to complete the tower."

A tower, May repeated in her mind. She chuckled at how big the surface area was and thought give it a few years then you'll be done with only one floor! May turned around and walked far away from the workers, she didn't give much thought about it, she just thought it was the new thing now a days. May eventually found away off the island but was a bit disturbed at what she saw. She shivered and shook her head heading back towards Carnis' cave.

* * *

><p>May was training with Carnis in Herbiva's meadow. Carnis could tell May was getting stronger, she made faster progress in the few week then all his years in teaching her. Surely, he was shocked when he didn't find May in the cave this morning. Strange things began to occur. He noted that she's reviving her emotions since the day Jasper past. Also her aura has darkened in size and color, more energized. May never felt alive, and more opened to the world. She wanted to train with Carnis so she can be top of the game.<p>

"5 Senses Dragon Roar!" May yelled as red and black burning mist came out of her mouth. She reached the ground running across the meadow to launch the next attack. Right when she was about to plant her next move, Carnis' claw came thrashing down. May smirked as she knew he was getting serious. She slid under his gigantic claw right before he stomped it down.

"5 Senses Dragon Crushing Fang!" She screamed as she attacked Carnis' sides, only chipping his scales. Carnis swung his tail, hitting May sending her flying into the sky, later landing down on the grass. She felt her stomach jump around as she held her mouth close, then a sharp pain cracking few of her ribs as she roughly landed on the ground. May banged on the ground hardly. She groaned as she sat up. She heard Carnis chuckled, " I can't believed you hit two great hits on me. The past 200 years you barely hit me once!"

May growled at Carnis as he spoke again, " When the towns people find out you knocked out a dragon, they're going to tell you to never come around here again.  
>They wouldn't wanna see your face, you're better off disappeared. The selfishness in their eyes and their words are really clear. People like you don't belong in a society like theirs. They fear you!"<p>

"If they fear me then fear they get!" May shouted as she wobbled up. Anger bubbled up inside her heart, and the ground began to shake. May was angry, she knows that Carnis only speaks in truths and would always pull her back into reality. There is always a reason to make May react the way she reacted. Carnis was going to teach her the dark magic, to make people rise from the dead. Of course, to teach her the proper way, not for personal gain too.

"You feel this emotion inside you?" Carnis asked May, and she nodded, " Good now, feel the energy around you, sense the air's direction. Take deep breaths."

May took in slow and deep breaths, she concentrated on the wind, but felt nothing. She drew a gasp when she felt a lingering spirit. Carnis took it as a sign she felt something. He blew air onto May to mess her up, as he did that May cried in frustration. She stomped on her feet and glared straight up at Carnis. With a pouted look on her face, she started to whine.

"Carnis! Why did you do that! I felt something there, I almost had it!" May whined because she knew this was taking more magic out of her then she expected. Carnis silently shushed the girl. He drew his breath and spoke softly towards the human, "You need to continue without distractions. Feel the air, then be the air."

May sighed then closed her eyes, her senses heightened as she chanted 'feel the air, be the air'. Slowly her body began to move, it looked like she preforming a dance. With every turn, her hair would float up. Carnis watched May as she slowly began to shape her magic into a human form. Carnis nodded as he saw a shadow move behind the trees. He stared at the dark figure, before the shadow disappeared into the woods. He clucked his tongue and avert his attention to May. Slowly Carnis could make out the legs and the torso. Human resurrection is never a beautiful magic, it was more like scars, open wounds, and very graphic. His eyes filled with pity and guilt. He knew that once the locals find out she can resurrect the dead, the'd fear her.

Sweat dripped down May's face. Her head was spinning and fuzzy, she felt numb. Feel the air, be the air. Her red glass eye glowed. Dark light began to twist on the human zombie forming the rest of the torso, and the beginning of the arms. Carnis smiled at his daughter, he was proud to have met May. In his eyes May, was everything to him though she could never replace Herbiva. There was something in his chest tugging at his emotions. He knew one day May is going to wake up in front of Zeref, not being able to defend for herself and submitting herself to him. No, Carnis didn't want that to happen- he wanted her to see the world, experience pain, love, regret, joy, sadness, and grief. He wanted her to have someone to call friend, mostly a family. He knew that May is part of his family, but it was nothing more than teacher and student.

"Good now slowly move your hands closer towards it." Carnis ordered, as May nodded and made her way closer towards the zombie. She felt the flesh and gashes, she winced at the texture.

She kept her pace, waving her hands like a water mage does. The dark mist spiraled up forming a round head. May felt the spirit take the form and became alive. She opened her eyes, and gasp. She never thought it would be so disgusting, other than that thought she smiled at her first accomplishment. She circled around the weird creature. May glanced at Carnis before speaking, " Can you tell me more about this magic Carnis?"

He nodded his head closing his eyes, "Human Reincarnation, it is a magic where you can create a human being from scraps of the dead. It's a not so beautiful magic as you can see, so far I haven't see anyone use this magic before so I can't really tell you a lot myself. To control the this zombie you use your 5 senses, combined. All humans use their 5 sense, so to construct their mind you use your Touch to enter the zombie's mind. The more you practice this you can basically make more of these things by the wave of your hand."

May nodded taking note at the information she was given. She looked at her hands, s_o just by the wave of my hand I can create more? _She sadly smiled, and asked, " So basically I can create an army that everyone would be afraid of."

Carnis nodded his head, with that he said his goodnight and went inside his cave. May stared at her hands before dragging her attention back to the spirited zombie. She cringed at the open wounds. Her face blanked before asking herself, _how do i get rid of this?_

* * *

><p>The next day May woke up in front of the Fairy Tail guild. She blinked a couple of times before scratching her head. No why did she wake up here? May stood up and paced around before opening the guild's door. May saw Mavis and Warrod talking to each other at the bar. May lazily made her way over to the two and sat down. She yawned resting her head on the bar's counter. May closed her eyes and said, " Good Morning Mavis and Warrod." They both nodded their good mornings, and went back to their conversation. May stretched her arms and got up. She noticed Precht sitting in the corner of the guild. He was sharpening his blades and gun. May took a seat across from Precht, but he took no notice in her. May coughed intentionally to grab his attention. Precht stopped for a second without looking at May then continued his attention to his weapons.<p>

May made a face and started to whistle the same tune she had played on the stage a couple of weeks ago. May tapped her fingers on the wooden table and kept looking at Precht. He clucked his tongue and looked up at May. She gave him a cheeky smile with a wave. A sharp noise of metal followed by a loud thud, May saw that there was a knife centimeters away from her tapping hand. Precht was peering down a few inches away from May. She felt his sheathing gaze tore into her soul, her face paled and she began to tremble. Precht let out a smirk, changing the mood of May. She laughed.

"Go somewhere else kid. This place is not for you to hang around either join the guild or get out." Precht said glaring at May. May blew up her cheeks and pouted.

"Fine!" She stuck her tongue out at Precht and skipped over to Mavis. Precht watched the girl and shook his head, brat.

Mavis saw May coming over with a smile on her face. May stood in front of Warrod and Mavis.

"I want to join the guild!" May declared, and Mavis cheered.

She showed May about the guild's insignia and how it works. May nodded at everything Mavis was talking about. As Mavis pulled out the stamp and ink, May's eye dazzled as she saw the colors of the ink. Of course, Mavis let May decide the color of stamp she wanted but Mavis wanted to choose where to place it. May looked through the colors of ink and she saw the one that stood out the most. Cherry Red. Mavis pressed the stamp down on the ink pad and told May to pull down her shirt. As May did Mavis said, "I'm going to put this over your heart."

"Why?" May questioned, as she felt the cold ink on her skin.

"Fairy Tail isn't just a guild of mages, Fairy Tail is about the love of friends, the love of _family_." Mavis said with her eyes closed. She looked up at May and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hurry! She needs a doctor!" Yury yelled. He held the pregnant woman's hand as she squeezed back tightly. She screamed in pain, yelling at Yury. She looked angry as Yury tried to calm her down.

The guild door opened as May rushed towards the two. Yury sighed in relief, and called May over. She crouched down towards the woman and felt her head. May stood up and looked at Yury and nodded.

"Yury take her to the back room. Mavis get me a glass of water. Warrod go get some towels." May yelled as the group scrambled away. Yury picked up the woman as she moaned rubbing her stomach. Yury whispered things to the woman which ended up in a scowl. May made her way with Yury as he gently placed the woman on a soft spot. May caressed the woman's hair. Mavis quickly entered the back room handing May the glass of water.

"Thank you." May said to Mavis as she replied with a nod.

May flicked her wrist downwards making the water swirl. A mist of red mixed with the bland water. May whispered softly, "Taste of the 5 Senses Dragon."

She brought the drink up to the woman's lips. The woman quickly drank the fluid and she calmed down. Her body relaxed and she was slumped. She looked up at May and asked, "What did you put in that drink? I don't feel pain now."

"I placed a pain relief spell into the water using the magic Taste. You should relax for a while until you're ready, I'll stay by your side if you need anything." May replied as she sat down near the lady. Soon after Warrod shuffled in carrying towels and a pillow.

Every hour on the clock May would check if the young woman was okay. Soon enough the woman was back in pain, both she and May knew that it was time. May gently placed the blankets underneath the woman, and Yury held the lady's hand. The other guild members waited silently outside the backroom's door, praying for safety. The woman's screams could be heard from outside of the guild.

"Okay, just one more push! You can do it!" May said to the woman in pain as she let out a howl. Yury had tears in his eyes as he saw the new born. Quickly May wrapping the baby before handing the baby boy to the parents.

"Congrats, Mr. and Mrs. Dreyar, it's a boy." May said filling out the chart, "Name?"

They both looked at each other and nodded. In unison they both said, "Makarov Dreyar."

The baby yawned and sucked his thumb causing the three to smile. May left the room quietly to give them space. As she exited the whole guild stood up. May smiled as everyone sighed and cheered.

* * *

><p>Later that day May looked at herself in the mirror. For the past ten years she's been with the guild, she had been using her 5 sense, sight, to trick people in thinking she is actually aging like the rest. The only person who knows that she was immortal was Mavis, but she "<em>past away" <em>a couple years back. Currently Precht is the new guild master. New guild members come and go, most of them are friendly. There is this one teenage boy that caught her eye, his name was Rob. Precht didn't really want little kids running around the guild, but with a little persuasion from May, he gave in. May was really happy then as she placed the guild mark on little Rob's back.

Of course, May and Rob went on couple of missions together. They bonded together, and surely Precht would give Rob a hard time for stealing May's attention all day. But by the end of the day May would scold Precht for bullying Rob. As if time flew by, Rob and Makarov became friends and started a team with a few others. One day May took a hard mission and finished the job easily, but she knew her illusion magic wouldn't last long. May sat in a dark room writing a letter to Fairy Tail.

"Dear Precht,

I'm very sorry to write you this, but I don't think I'll make it back after this mission. I have gotten deathly ill, and the monster is still standing strong. My deepest apologies that I couldn't return. Please keep the guild warm, because Fairy Tail will always be in my heart.

-May Herbiva"

When the sun shown up May asked the town to keep this a secret, and walked away towards the world alone. May found herself in front of Carnis. The dragon smiled as he welcomed her home. May's illusion wore off as she stretched her body. She snuggled up against Carnis and sighed. She hated to lie to her family, but she didn't know how to break it.

When the mail arrived in front of Precht, he slammed his fist on the table. Tears were spilling from his eyes, and his heart broke in two. The whole guild was silent, not know what happened. Precht raised his head and said something very loud and clear, " From this day on we will have normal missions and S-class missions. S-class missions are for the stronger mages, but all of you now are not aloud to take S-class missions without my permission."

The guild went up in an uproar. Some agreed for the safety of their lives, while the other half booed and scowled. Precht slammed his fist down on the table making the whole guild quiet. He walked up the stairs as people glanced at him on the way. Their expressions were confusion and worry. Team Makarov whispered among each other as they all nodded in sync debating on what happened.

Up in the Master's office Precht held an old photo of May and him back when the guild first started. It was a picture of May smiling and waving at the camera and he was just sitting there with no expression. He gave May many hints that he had feelings for her, but May being herself she was oblivious the whole time. He cut out the picture of her and placed it in a locket he wore around his neck.

* * *

><p>Precht decided it was time to retire being the guild's master. He called Makarov into his office. Makarov nervously clutched his hands together. Only one thing ran through his mind. Did he get the damage report? Precht sternly stared at Makarov, words didn't come out of his mouth but he knew it was best to tell him now instead of waiting. He made a soft grunt before sitting straight. Of course Precht gained more wrinkles and his hair was turning gray.<p>

"Makarov Dreyar, I have you to grant me one wish." Precht said as Makarov nodded, "Become the 3rd Fairy Tail Guild Master. I haven't told the rest of the guild of this dession, because I wanted you to gave me an answer. Makarov, I am at the age of retirement. There is magic I still want to learn. So will you take this selfish request?"

Makarov stared straight at Precht before smiling. Makarov nodded though he was afraid to do this all alone. Precht clapped his hands together and smiled. Both men stood up and went out in front of the whole guild. Precht coughed grabbing most of the guild's attention. The guild soon became silent. Precht said some blurry words that Makarov couldn't comprehend from the nervousness, but a loud cheer irrupted, loud congratulations could be heard from the floor below the two.

Over the years Team Makarov began to split and new guilds formed around Fiore. It was the beginning of a new Fairy Tail generation. While members come and go, May would train with Carnis all day. At times she would get bored and talk to the spirits she resurrected. One day in particular she was having a small conversation with a small child.

"So if I take this key and add magic into it I can teleport to where ever the key is?" May asked as she talked to the spirit. The spirit she was talking to used to be a celestial spirit mage, who created keys for the spirits. May transferred some of her magic within the key, then threw the key across the meadow. She waited for the transfer, but didn't feel anything and pouted.

The spirit laughed and waved it's hand. "You have to be a celestial mage to make the key work." May did a face palm and went to grab the key. She looked at it before thinking, it would look cute as a necklace. She quickly tied a piece of sting around her neck letting the key fall above her Fairy Tail insignia. With a twist of her wrist the spirit's body 'spirited' away.

* * *

><p>May was walking around the town wearing a cloak just in case she runs into someone she knew. She overheard many townspeople about the 11th anniversary of the missing people of a nearby village. May tried to search for the place because she knew that they took a Fairy Tail member, Rob. That was then May had a sharp pain in her red glass eye. She winced and a memory pictured in front of her. The Tower of Heaven.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is the story so far! Thank you guys for reading this story. Note that these stories are not edited so there will be grammatical errors. I do not own Fairy Tail. The story will soon begin with the current cast of Fairy Tail within a couple of chapters. For now this is foreshadowing to build up the story's events. Also the Celestial Spirit Mage in the chapter is not Lucy. Surely Lucy will take part of the story, but for now, please enjoy the fan fiction.<strong>_

_**-May the Human Mage**_


	6. Chapter 6

May scowled at herself for not knowing this sooner. She raced, dodging the trees and civilians who past her, most gave her a second glance; especially a certain small man wearing a funny orange suit. The strange man was holding hands with a small boy with messy blonde hair, with a scar over his eye. Her memories flooded to the first time she was there. She bit her tongue, she knew where to go, the Tower Of Heaven.

May clutched her side when she saw the Tower from the distance. Bright red and orange could be seen from her distance, with the help of her dragon senses. May easily noted that they were magic explosions. She wobbled on the water, carefully not to sink in. It was one of the cool tricks Mavis taught May before the Lumen Histoire. May started to dash forwards towards the battle field. Sure she was nervous but she knew Rob was there and he was family. Many ships past her filled with men in red robes and masks. They were screaming at each other trying to leave the island. When May found her way inside, she immediately saw a frail old man shielding a little girl with scarlet hair. Several flying corpses had magic circles ready to aim at the poor man. Recognition came into her eyes and saw the old frail man was Rob.

"Rob!" May yelled with a tear forming from her eyes. Rob lifted his head up with a smile on his face. Dozens of beams shot at Rob as both the little girl and May scream. The lasers hit the weak man on his chest. The little girl pounded her fist on the ground. Her emotions caused a magical phenomenon, swords raised and shot towards the direction of the magic corpses. May ran over to Rob, she held his head in her lap. She hugged Robs head as he smiled holding his hand up to touch May's cheek. He let out a throaty laugh and stared straight into her eyes.

"I thought you were dead. I wanted to see you again, you look so young." Rob said slowly on each word. May nodded with tears dripping down. She kept on saying 'I wanted to meet you too.' "You need to leave here. It's dangerous."

May shook her head and smiled, "We're family, we're suppose to stick together."

"Hey May, do Fairies have tails?" Rob asked with dull gleam in his eyes. May looked down to Rob, she smiled giving him the answer. He looked up at the sky and smiled, "Thank you, May. Please take care of Fairy Tail."

His white smile was happiness instead of pain that he has gone through for the past years. Slowly he turned into ashes as the wind picked it up scattering around her and the little girl. The last thing to disappear was his Fairy Tail stamp. May stood up with dried tears her eyes turned red. May's aura turned deathly black, she looked at the little girl and nodded. May ran at full force at the army of magical corpses. She sent attacks towards the enemies knocking them down, some barely scratched her.

"Senses Dragon Roar!" May yelled as a red and black spiral formed knocking down the enemy. "Senses Dragon Iron Fist!" May was taking down the monsters hundreds monsters at once, knocking them down like bowling pins. A laser shot out a ripped May's long sleeve exposing her guild mark around her chest. May clucked her tongue as she had a whole right below the mark. Like a whip skin grew closing the gap. The little red head eyes sparkled as she saw it was the same guild mark as Grampa Rob. The girl wanted to be as strong as the older girl.

"My name is Erza! Erza Scarlet!" the little girl yelled at May, "and i'm going to join Fairy Tail"

Ezra ran to gather the other slaves so they can run away. Losing the sight of May, and in hopes of a new future.

The little red head, was injured severely but she didn't show any pain. She was wandering around the streets, no she was not lost. She was fascinated by the way people walked and talked so freely. By pure chance, also by the help of the town's map, she found herself in front of Fairy Tail. She pushed open the doors and eyes were on her. A naked boy and a cute brown haired girl whispered to each other as Ezra walked past them. A strange man in the orange suit sat on the bar table. He stroked his mustache.

"Now who are you?" he asked looking down at the girl. She stood tall and looked at the old man. "My name is Erza Scarlet. I came here because Grampa Rob and a girl with a red guild mark on her chest was from here."

"Don't tell me you're a survivor." Ignoring the master's thought the guild laughed. "She so small! Is she even strong?"

"All Right kid, you may join if you tell me what happened before you came here."

Makarov, knew about May, but he thought she was dead. He wanted an explanation from the little red head. (Though she was taller than he was.)

* * *

><p>The year was X777, July 6th. It was around midnight, soon to be July 7th. May was waving at Carnis as he took off into the night sky. He informed that he had to go to a Dragon's council meeting. With that being said, May made cookies for the other Dragons, though they are too small to taste. Carnis was depressed all week, he kept on blabbering about a man named Igneel. May tried to make him happy, but he would only reply it''s going to be alright. Soon weeks past and May started to get nervous. Carnis was always on time, yet he hasn't showed up.<p>

May was very dependent at the time, so she didn't know what to do. She wrapped her red cloak around herself and headed to the tree. By the time she got to the tree, it was usually surrounded by couples. Sure it was a pretty tree to rest by and have lunch around it, but mostly the couples came because of the "_legend._" A couple sat next to May, as the boy groaned and the girl clanged to him like a love-sick puppy. She kept calling his name to get his attention while he rolled his eyes.

"Richie! Richie! Do you know about the legend here?" Asked the girl. While the boy, Richie, answered no.

"Well a long time ago there was this couple, both of them were mages and the boy and girl met right underneath this tree and instantly fell in love. Then one day, the boy lost control of his magic powers and killed three important council members, the girl waited for days for the boy. The boy was sentenced for treason and was hanged here, but before they could hang him, the girl showed up and rebelled against the council. She had super weird powers and easily took out a council member. The boy told her to run away right before he fell. They say that the girl showed up at midnight with a rope and tried to hang herself, but she couldn't. To this day she is still alive." The girl said with love and suspense in her eyes, "Ewe, she must be a old hag!"

May eyes twitched and threw an apple at the pesky girl's head and yelled, "I'm no old hag!"

The couple grumbled and stared at May like she's the freak. May glared at them with her glass eye, in a flash the girl started to shake hanging onto Richie. May was emotionally unstable when she learned that Carnis was not coming back. May traveled to the Fairy Guild, as she pushed open the wooden doors. The guild was loud and cheerful. Two little boys were throwing magic at each other. May made her way over to the fighting two, occasionally stepping on feet.

She grabbed his white scarf and pulled him back into a hug. The boy relaxed himself knowing that she is a dragon slayer herself. Erza saw May and she wanted to talk to her. In the corner of bar the master and his grandson sat, the blonde hair teenager vaguely looked like Jasper. He scoffed at all the attention she got from the little kids and walked away grabbing May's attention. She stared confused at his actions before talking to Ezra. Before everyone left Master and May sat inside his office talking about what happened while May was gone. When she was told about Precht, she was only silent and in approval. May looked up and smiled at Makarov. She bid him good night, and made her way towards Carnis' cave.


	7. Chapter 7

May sat on a railing looking out onto the sea, she heard there was a boat that had the Salamander on it. She had her cloak around her and a basket of cherries in her hand. The night was falling, so was Natsu. The fire dragon slayer boy, was shooting down from the sky and landing on the ship. May popped in seedless cherries as the scene played out. The ship swayed making May laugh, she knew Natsu has terrible motion sickness, and yet he entered a boat. A blue winged creature flew out carrying a busty woman. May mouth dropped and looked at her own chest as she silently wept on the huge comparison.

Hearing a splash, May looked up and chuckled as she realized both Happy and the woman had fell into the sea. She popped another piece cherry into her mouth as she laid back. Small heads floated above sea level, and heard the girl screaming some comprehensible words. A flash of light appeared and a mermaid with a vase came out. May chewed on a cherry stem, noting that woman was a celestial wizard. May twisted her black key necklace and waited for something good would happen. Cold air blew against her ripped black tights. Her black high waist shorts were clinging to her stomach, on her torso her appearance looked like a black top with red stitching. On her shoulders were dark grey metal protecting her collar bone and hiding the rope scars.

May wrapped herself in her red cloak as it hid herself from the cold. Some call her Little Red Riding hood because of her red cloak and basket full of cherries. May thought it was because of her red glass eye. She laughed as Aquarius, the water barrier of the 12 golden gates, took out the ship and the woman. She was on the edge of her seat when the ship flipped over on it's side on the bay of the town. The boat was set into flames as a man was punched into the sky. May took a cherry from the basket. She held it up to her face with a smirk.

"A black cherry huh?" May mumbled to herself as she stood on top of the balcony and rushed onto the rooftops. She raced on the roof tiles her silhouette could be seen running through the town. Right in front of her was the two laughing teenagers, May clicked her tongue and ran faster to get between them and the council army.

Natsu and the girl ran out of town with guards behind them. Out from the sky a figure flew down in front of many noble guards. The cobble stone road cracked, and the girl looked up with a paranormal look, a bright red eye could be seen through the darkness. Natsu and the girl laughed and smiled, as the decreased of guards chased them. The next day Natsu and the new girl showed up at the guild.

May was drinking water while using a twisty straw. May got a bad migraine after she used her dark magic yesterday. She looked up at Mirajane, the barmaid, though Mira is a really strong demon. The door crashed open and May spitted out her drink onto Mira. May grumbled and apologized to Mira before she took her stance, her attention dragged onto the suspect.

"Natsu! What in Makarov's name do you think you're doing?" May said as master sneezed up from his office. Her furry appeared as black shadows lit around her. Natsu ignore the raging girl as he kicked a poor guild mate in the face, yelling at him for telling the wrong information. May grasped the pyromaniac, on the shoulder and gave him the death glare. He shuddered before gulping. Lucy shuddered as she saw May's red eye, that didn't match her normal black eye.

Fists went flying everywhere and also the guild furniture, as the unknown girl shook. Mirajane walked over to the girl and introduced herself to the girl who was named 'Lucy'. A table flew in the direction of the two and hitting Mira in the face. Lucy sweat dropped and asked the famous barmaid if she was okay. It was about time a the giant appeared. May looked up and smiled.

"Ay! Master what's up." May yelled with blood running down her forehead and mouth. She smeared the blood onto her forearm, and leaned onto a broken table. He silenced the guild before giving them a lecture while May picked her fingers, hearing this too many times from Precht. Master began to select individual on the council damage reports, when he read off Natsu's list, Natsu whined.

"What about May's? She has done a lot worse than I have!" Natsu yelled earning a large fist slamming down on him. May snickered with a reply.

"I've done it way too many times, and I know how to do damage without getting caught. Maybe because I am smarter." she replied earning the other fist from Makarov. She winced and slumped. While the two dragon slayers passed out, the guild celebrated with the new member, Lucy, Lucy looked over at the two passed out dragon slayers, and a bright gleamed, catching the blonde's attention. It was a black key hanging off of May's chest. Lucy gasp in thought of another celestial spirit mage. She didn't think to find another mage to have the same magic as her or her mother. Lucy was excited to talk about the spirits with May.

* * *

><p>Some time in the night May woke up with a bad headache. She stretched and looked around her surroundings. It was Tenrou island. May scratched her head making her hair frizz. Even though it was dark, the fairies of the island would dance around giving off light. May stuck out her hand letting a few leap on her palms. She giggled as tiny feet tickled her hand. May sighed before stretching and letting the throbbing pain reduce a bit. May decided to visit Mavis' grave before finding her way back onto main land.<p>

Unique creatures scurried along in the tall trees, or resting for the night. May pushed branches out of the way before spotting the old grave. Old vines and mildew was all over Mavis' grave. She kneel down and said a prayer then started to clean Mavis' grave. While May was humming a beautiful tune, a voice joined in. May knew it was indeed Ms. Vermillion, so she relaxed.

"How are you Mavis?" May asked without looking up from her grave. When Mavis spoke up she stopped to listen.

"I am doing fine, how are you miss May? I heard people call you Little Red, with your pretty red cape." Mavis replied with a smile, and May replied with sigh.

"It's not a cape, it's a cloak. They only call me Little Red because I have a red eye. I'm not even little, I am as tall as Gray!" May groaned in frustration. She wiped of the grime from her hands onto her pants. She wiped her forehead and sat crossed-legged in front of Mavis. Mavis played with her hands while looking down. May catches on ask, "What's wrong?"

"You can't be here. It's not safe for you, because Zeref is here." Mavis said worriedly. May got confused then Mavis gasped when she realized she said something she wasn't supposed.

"Mavis, who is Zeref?"

* * *

><p>It was around noon when May got back from the Fairy's holy ground. She was a bit groggy due to the lack of sleep, but the rest of the guild was up and bright. May twirled her diamond ring that sat on her left ring finger. Mirajane saw the shinny object and squealed, she rushed over to the sleepy mage. While the white hair woman pulled hand which held the ring, other female mages came over to see. Even the new girl, Lucy, came to see what the commotion was all about.<p>

"You're engaged?!" Mira yelled, making the male member's jaw drop. They whispered among themselves wondering who the poor fellow was. May looked down and shook her head.

"It's my good-luck charm." May replied with a half smile. Mira noticed her expression, and dropped the subject more about the ring. Happy didn't quite catch on as he flew into May's lap.

"Why do you need good luck?" He said looking up. May petted his blue head, and replied, "I feel something big is going to happen."

Just when she said that, the guild doors opened and a large shadow appeared, and a female stepped in. She was carrying a large monster's horn on one shoulder. Her name was Erza Scarlet. May hopped over people to get to Ezra. Before May could get to her, Erza tackled May instead. They both laughed as the other's sweat dropped. Both Erza and May are part of the "Demonic Trio". It includes Mira, when she is in the Satan Soul form. The three are unstoppable even if they don't use their and Mira was talking at the bar about Erza.

"Did you know May taught Erza how to control her magic. Though I have never seen May use her magic before." Mira said while cleaning a cup. Lucy was about to ask when she felt an arm rested on her shoulders. She looked up and saw it was May. May placed a woven basket on the counter, letting Mira fill it up with cherries.

""Hey there Luigi." May said as Lucy replied, 'It's Lucy!'. Lucy's eyes wondered towards May's black key.

"Are you a celestial spirit mage?" Lucy asks May touched the black key.

"Oh no, this looks like a key doesn't it? It's a teleportation tool, it allows me to teleport anywhere this key is, but it can only be used by a person who can summon things." May replied twirling the chain and handing the her key to Luce.

"Oh so that means I can use the key!" Lucy exclaims as she got a hold of the black key. May walked a few feet away when Lucy summoned her. May's body fazed a little before appearing in front of the blonde. May took a seat next to her while Lucy added the key into her key holder. "So why isn't it using up my energy?"

"Yeah, because it uses my magic instead of yours. So you can call me when your in trouble." May said facing Lucy. Natsu came over and asked if she wanted to go on a mission with Happy and him. Before they left for the Mansion Mission, Natsu yelled that he wanted to fight May and Erza when they come back. May just shrugged it off like usual and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time of next morning, Natsu kicked down the door. Flames came out of his mouth with his insane laughter.

May was sitting by the bar, while drinking a cherry and lemon smoothe. She and Erza was talking about reshaping Erza's swords. Mira gladly welcomed him back.

"Fight me Erza! May let's go!" Natsu yelled dragging both females outside by the cliff. May was sipping her drink as Natsu clutched her cloak.

"I'll fight the winner." May said crawling to the safety zone to finish her drink.

A familiar blonde showed up standing next to master and Mira. Mira explained what was about to happen and Lucy got excited. She wanted to see Erza and May fight, and show their magic power.

"So two dragon slayers and an S-class mage." Master said stroking his face, "Okay place in your bets!"

Lucy looked down at master, 'so she's a dragon slayer.' She looked down at the black haired mage, as May watched the two take stance.

May knew what the outcome was going to be, but she couldn't help but watch. Flashing colors appeared everywhere.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled aiming at Erza, right when she reequipped into her Flame Empress Armor.

She dodged the flames and ran at Natsu at full speed, "Flame Slash!" Erza yelled as she kicked Natsu's side.

May could see every detail to the fight even though they're speed couldn't be caught by a regular human eye. When Erza went in for a kick, May knew that the battle between the two would be over. Erza's foot connected into Natsu's side, flinging Natsu into the sky.

May slurped down the rest of her drink, before standing up. She handed the trash to another member, before taking off her red cloak. Her dark grey shoulder armor shined under the sun. She rolled her neck and took stance. The red guild mark was clearly visible over her heart, and a dark aura grew in a flash.

The whole guild and extra covered their eyes from the dark light. They felt immense power from the girl. Erza reequipped into her strongest armors, the Purgatory Armor. The male population whistled at Erza for showing much skin, while May waited.

"You can take the first move." May said crossing her arms, waiting for the blow.

Lucy was on the edge, she couldn't wait to see the battle play out. She wanted to see how strong May was to teach Erza to control her magic. Right when Erza lifted her sword, a voice yelled.

"Stop!" A tall slim man with black hair yelled, "My name is Lahar, I am from the Magic Council Military Base, and May Herbiva, you are under arrest."

Mages circled around May and Lahar, when Master spoke up.

"Now why is under arrest? I haven't got a single damage report from her in a long time." Makarov said, while Natsu bursts out of nowhere, yelling how the match was unfair.

Lahar ignored Natsu's sudden outburst and continued talking, "Since no one else wouldn't take matters in their own hands, I have for them. None of them believes that May Herbiva is still alive. She did a good job hiding herself from the council, but I did my research."

"May Herbiva is under arrest for assaulting the council in X413, and for unknown development of ageing." Lahar said reading out of a paper scroll.

May sighed and picked up her red cloak, before going towards Lahar. He cuffed her wrists as people whispered 'X413.' and 'No wonder why I thought she didn't age for the past years."

"There is no possible way she would be alive in X413! She looks like a 17 year old!" Gray yelled.

"No, they're not wrong Gray, I did do the crime back then. Don't worry I'll be back, so don't you cry no more." May sang to him before walking away with the council.

She and Lahar entered the council's vehicle, when it started May started to cough. May tried to show any motion sickness to Lahar, but failed. She didn't look green or anything, she just wanted to leave the area.

"Do you like music?" May asked trying to pick at the lock.

* * *

><p>Back at the guild, Natsu was turned into a gecko and Master was silent. Lucy was freaking out while Levy went into research.<p>

Master started to grumble before yelling, "They took my trump card!"

"Trump card, what are you talking about master?" Gray asked from a nearby table.

"May is the last resort when something goes wrong, she can't be in the frontlines with us because she would be impossible to stop. Though she can help with little things, like medical reasons or hand to hand combat." Erza said for Makarov.

"Did something go wrong?" Elfman asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't as bad as a full on war. There was a small combat battle 3 on 3, between Erza, May, Mirajane, verses Natsu, Gray, and Laxus." Master explained, "We thought it was okay to fight since Laxus just turned into an S-class mage, but…"

"But what master?" Lucy asked with sweat dropping.

"May was really into fighting alongside Mira and Erza, she accidentally blew down half the town. It was such a bill I had to pay." Master replied with tears in his eyes, "I don't know how she did it, but she managed to hide her name from the council. You know how many magazines I could have bought with that money?!"

"Master!" Mirajane said from behind the counter ready to scold him.

"Anyway don't you think Natsu is being silent?" Droy asked tapping on the glass.

Makarov raised his fists and smashed the glass. Macao fell onto the floor.

"Awe man you caught me. I owed Natsu, and when Romeo caught him, I traded places." Macao said scratching his head.

May was in the court room as the nine council members looked down at her. She stared silently down, she knew that Siegrain was staring in amusement.

"May Herbiva, you are counted guilty in…" The head chairman started to say when an explosion happened behind May.

"It is me! May Herbiva! I'm the Ridinghood!" Natsu yelled in a black wig and a red cloak.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!"May whispered loudly grabbing him by the ear.

"What do you mean? No wait, I'm not Natsu. I'm May Herbiva. You got an imposter!" Natsu yelled with flames in his mouth.

May looked up at the council and mumbled an apology before they were taken away in the dungeon bellow.

* * *

><p>May threw rocks onto the wall while cussing her heart out onto Natsu.<p>

"You mean they would have let you out after the confinement?" Natsu asked still in the getup.

"Yup but thanks to you we have to stay in here." May grumbled and threw rocks.

Footsteps made its way in front of the iron bars. May looked up to see Siegrain. He held the keys in his hands.

May took her stance, and went up to him as he unlocked the door. Natsu gladly dashed out leaving Siegrain and her alone.

"What are you up to Siegain?" May asked with curiosity.

He grabbed her jaw tightly facing him.

"Oh whatever do you mean May?" he asked with smug look as if he already won.

"You know what I mean, it'll be soon that it's going to fail. And you know what you'll remember it would be the cause of Fairy Tail. The council members couldn't be more oblivious to recruit a sketchy guy as you." May said yanking out of his grip and walking away.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Natsu yelled kicking down the guild door.<p>

May was behind him, tired and groggy. She rubbed her eyes trying to stay up, though that is normal since she sleeps mostly at the guild.

Mira made a smoothe, "accidentally" adding some shots into it. May drank it while giving her a glare. Mira nervously chuckled and took her attention away.

"Mira I need a job again." May moaned, "I'm bored, can you get me a tough mission this time?"

"Okay let me go see if there are any missions for you." Mira said before going back to get the tougher missions from master.

A long hand traveled down the stairs grabbing May's waist. Lucy jumped a little while Natsu and Grey sweat dropped.

"Whoop." May said as the hand flung her into Master's office.

"May you need to actually look at the jobs yourself. Here are some options to choose from." Master said turning his head while whispering, "And they're all far away. Hehehehe."

May grumbled and chose the toughest one.

"I choose this one. The monster looks cute too." May said pointing at the creature with its tongue sticking out.

"Awe he is cute, but May this is a 10 year mission." Mira agreed but pointed on the poster.

"She has all the time she needs." Master said looking into a naughty magazine.

Mira smacked him upside the head and confiscating the item. May tried not to laugh as she took the paper.

"I guess I'll be going." May said while exiting the master's office.

Before she left she felt a stare on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Laxus staring down with a smug look.

She knew that he had the same magic as Jasper, but to look like him to made May feel sad. May grabbed her basket and placed her hood up.

Meanwhile as she went to the train station a particular trio was at the docks ready to leave for a cursed island.

* * *

><p>"Master an S-class poster is missing!" Mira came yelling down.<p>

Erza at her cake while Gray yelled to bring them back. After he left Erza clucked her tongue.

"You're going after them right?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah, but I'll give them time so they can think about their punishment."


	9. Chapter 9

"So this is where the tracks end." May said getting off the last train stop.

She looked around, the town in Bosco, was know as the "red light district". May sighed before looking down at her map. _I should leave here before night fall. _May thought entering the city. Her stomach rumbled, but May was barely halfway towards her destination.

May descended down the train station's steps as a bunch of men in street clothes hooted at her. May tried not to laugh when she noticed most of the men were half her size. She popped a few cherries in her mouth while ignoring the cat calls she got from men, the ladies in the town wore too much makeup and they know it too. She entered a bar near the end of the district, and sat down.

"May I take your cloak little miss?" A man asked with an eye patch and and bad breath.

"Sure. Thank you," May said as he took it behind her back, "There are no pockets in that."

The man froze when she knew that he was looking for valuable items. He placed it on the coat hanger while grumbling. In the corner of the bar there was a man with long hair chewing on metal, while he watched the girl.

The bar tender came out, he had bags under his eyes behind the counter, his wife was visible. She had grey hair holding a little girl's hand as they made the food.

"What would you like miss?" he asked while wiping down the counter.

"Um, I would like a glass of water please." May replied to the man. He looked up at her and sighed.

"If you're not going to order anything that cost money then please leave... What is that?" He said as the basket of cherries caught his attention.

"These?"May asked picking up one, "This is a cherry. They are sweet but sometimes sour. Want to try some?"

The man nodded and took the cherry. May demonstrated on how to eat it, and the man watched. He slowly placed it into his mouth and smiled.

"This is good! I never knew this existed!" The man said while looking at the whole basket of cherries.

"Here you can have some, your wife and daughter might like them too." May said giving most of the cherries to him.

"Thank you so much. Dear, come try these cherries!" The man yelled as the wife rushed out. The daughter came behind her mom as she tried the fruit.

"No problem, I'm just heading towards the next country over." May said to the man and wife. The wife ushered the girl to get May some water.

"We've been wanting to get out of this red light district. We don't want our daughter to grow up here, but we cant leave, there are bad men that watch us. They damaged the bar really bad and we had to owe them lots of money." The wife said and May nodded, "My father is ill and I want to visit him, my brother has car but it runs on magic power. The only one who has magic power is him and he barely has any for us to make it out of town."

"I can help you if you can help me." May whispered to the grown ups.

"Really how can we trust you?" the man asked.

"Because I'm good a keeping promises, that's what Fairy Tail is about!" May said showing her guild mark proudly.

The wife gasp as she hit her husband on the chest.

"I'll start packing." She rushed into the back to get her daughter.

"Call her brother and ask him to drive it a few blocks away from here. Then I'll drive it out of the district. I need to get to my mission, real quick." May said to the man.

"Alright, but if we get caught?"

"Don't worry we wont get caught. I'd be in jail if I got caught with everything I have done." May laughed, "So what do you serve?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the meal!" May exclaimed as she got up, "I'll be heading back here in 2 hours so please be ready by then."<p>

May exited from the small bar so she can go window shopping before the departure. She looked around the district, which had very flashy clothing for sale. She shuddered at the materials, Jasper would tell May to never come here.

She walked down a few streets, a few blew their cigarette smoke in her face, she coughed giving them a glare. A few stores blinked by and a dress caught May's attention. It was a black and white kimono, the kimono had a checkered print along the edges, but the only downside to it was it was short. Not like knee high short, thigh high short. May entered the store not knowing she was being followed.

"Can I try this on?" May asked holding on to the fabric. The worker nodded ushering her into a stall.

May tried on the kimono and blushed, she knew the kimono was short but she didn't know the front and back part was separate. Both her legs were showing on the side. Maybe if I add knee high socks? May thought. She stepped out and did an air kick.

"I'll take it." She mumble, "It's so easy to move around in."

May took out a pen and wrote down the Fairy Tail address, and her name. "Bill it to here please."

To think there would be something I would buy here. May wrapped her red cloak around her neck and exited the shop. The same man from the bar, was standing outside by the door. May looked at him strangely, then walked away in the direction she came from.

"H-hey! Wait." he said reaching out for her.

Nope, nope, nope. May thought walking faster.

"I said wait!" he yelled.

"NO! I'm not one of those girls!" May said started to sprint away.

The man threw metal clasps at her but she dodged. She had sweat dripping down her face. What did this man want? She mixed herself within the crowds of people. The strange man clucked his tongue before returning to a dark ally.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" May said as she hopped on one of the bar stools. The lights were dimmed, and the man was cleaning the counter.<p>

"My brother arrived a few minutes ago, he is worn out from driving over here. We must hurry." The lady said as she looked around. She led May to the packed items.

"Do you have a bag?"May asked as the wife looked for a bag. "Here."

May look the draw string bag and opened it. With the other hand she twisted her wrist. The packed item shrunken and May started to fill the bag with it .

"Here so we don't have to make trips and get caught." May said handing her the bag. The daughter held onto her mother's leg. She was shaking and May patted her head.

The man turned off the lights in the bar. He put on a coat and hat on, he did a quick look around the house before nodding. He picked up the little girl onto his hip.

"Alright lets go. We need to hurry." May said as she ushered them out.

They took a dark ally with turns and rats. *During this time a specific trio made it to the curse island and chased by a giant rat.*

"There he is!" The wife exclaimed as a man waved over.

They jogged towards the tented vehicle and hopped on. May closed the door and whispered, "hide until were out of the district."

She strapped onto the magic car and started it up. May glanced at her map of road ways before looking up. _Alright I can do this_. The car started out slow, so the people couldn't think of any strange things inside. May took a sharp left accidentally causing the little girl to bump her head.

"Owe." said the girl followed by the mother's shushing. May mumbled an apology and continued.

"Wait right there!" May heard a man yell. To be in fact, it was the same man as before, and it looks like he brought some friends in cars.

May tapped the wagon, hoping her magic worked. Rain drops fell onto her face. May looked up and saw it was a light sprinkle.

"Drip. Drip. Drop."

May shuddered at the voice. It was sharp yet gloomy. A woman with an umbrella came out she was wearing all blue.

"Oh My Master! You're so cute!" May yelled clinging onto the woman.

"It doesn't seem that there is anyone in here." said a man with white and black hair. May smiled as she knew the illusion worked.

"Duh. I was about to leave town." May said letting go of the girl, "Now I must go."

May walked towards the car, ready to drive again when a hand placed down on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the strange man from before.

"Wait little miss, you're from Fairy Tail are you not?" He said glaring down.

"I am. What of it?" May replied straightening her back, which she revealed her guild mark.

"I'm Gajeel from Phantom Lord. With me are the Element 4. So I want you to step away from this vehicle or this would get nasty." he said tightening his grip on May.

May placed her hand lightly on top of Gajeel's. She looked at him in a challenge.

"Now why would I do that?" May asked strapping on the arm band. May knew that he is only threatening her with words. Maybe because she isn't the target?

May started the car and blew her tongue out at him. She surged her power and the car flew down the alley. Grunts could be heard from the back, and May apologized to each one. "Sorry I can't I made a promise"

"Drip. Drip. Drop." water began to form next to May. May eyes grew wide and screamed as she shot magic at the crazy water woman.

"That's so not cute!" She yelled, "5 senses dragon Roar!"

"Water Lock!"She locked a water circle around May's head.

"Why don't you find love or something?"May yelled through the water, "You're still young do something more cuter."

"Love? Juvia doesn't need love!"

*Around this time Gray-sama sneezed, feeling a sudden chill. "Man, why do I feel something bad is going to happen?"*

"Get off me, woman!" May yelled as she flung Juvia's spell off of her. May heard a splat and cringed.

The cart bounced as it descended down a set of stairs. May didn't want to see the creepy people again so she added more magic into the car so it can move faster. She heard a distance drip, and she started to panic. The cart bounced turning suddenly to a dead end.

"Drip. Drip. Drop."

May knew she couldn't turn around because Juvia would be there, May started to back up when the car started bouncing on it's own.

"What is going on out there?" The father yelled, clearly could tell that he was furious.

"Um, there are trouble, and I'm trying to shake them off." May yelled towards the back.

"Sol is her-!" A man from underneath the car yelled as the car went flying into the air.

Screams could be heard as the red district ladies looked up to see a large vehicle above. With a thud the car landed on the roof tops, but it did't stop the car from moving. Roof tiles fell from the roof as the car clanked it's way out of the city.

* * *

><p>"Good going Sol. You made us lose her!" Juvia yelled crossing her arms.<p>

"You sure it's okay not to go after her?" The man with fire said with confusion.

"Yeah, she's not who we needed. She could of helped us getting her." Gajeel said with a smirk," Lucy Heartphillia."


End file.
